I'm Different
by ForlackofaBetterName1314
Summary: I lost it, When they left all hell broke lose.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Different.

Isaac Pov

It's been the same schedule for 11 years now, I wake up get beat up by my dad, go to school get bullied then get beat up, go to lacrosse don't get beat up, go to work in the grave yard get beat up by boss, go home get beat up, take a shower. I don't know why they do these to me is it because I'm different I was born with a 6th sense but I think my dad beat it out of me. I have or used to have telekinesis I was able to defend myself and have fun with one my best friends Scott and Stiles but they moved away when it started. He got me when I was sleeping and I woke up inside a cold space and I was tided up so hard that my blood was frozen on my arms and ankles I got out by using it, but day after day I started to get weaker and weaker 'till my lips were blue and my skin was frozen so when my dad beat me up, I felt the sting and the pain in it all. He says its my fault, my fault that my mom died, that I scared away my two only friends left, and after all that I still didn't believe him I just agreed so he can stop early.

"Boy get up." I heard a devil say. I shot straight up and looked a him.

"Get out of bed you moron it's time for school." He said walking over to me and punching my in the stomach, hard. I fell to the ground as he laughed and shut the door today's gonna be a really long day.

"Okay class, we have two new students coming to our class today so be nice to them."Mr. Harris said, glaring at Jackson. I just sat in the back of the class when I realized that only seats left were on the either side of me. I groaned, this day just can't get any better. After a couple of minutes two boys came in that look really familiar,"Oh class this is Scott and Stiles you two can do take a seat next to Isaac Lahey in the back he said. As soon has he my names the heads snapped up and the had smiles on the face I couldn't help, but smile back. They made they was next to me.

"Isaac buddy, we didn't know you were still here." Stiles said, when ran to the office.

"Yeah I missed you man." Scott said and hugged me, I laughed. 'Wow" I thought its been awhile since I laughed.

"Hey guy yea, I'm still here." I said."Guys things changed since you been here, you two shouldn't hang around me though." I said seriously trying not to sound sad, but I guess I did since Stiles asked,

"Why what happened when we left." He asked.

"I lost" I said, but they didn't have time to respond because came back in.

* * *

After school, I went to the graveyard and started on working around listening to music on my iPhone, that I brought myself. Picking up thrash ad whatever else people leave ere that shouldn't be here.

"Lahey." Mr. Wilson yelled.

"Yes sir." I said walking into his office.

"I told you that I want the grass cut evenly and all the sticks picked up and the trash, so why was there trash and sticks everywhere and the grass cut unevenly." He said moving closer, and I knew what was coming.

"I'm sorry sir." I said.

"Sorry won't cut it this time kid." He said mencialy. He punched my in the face and straddled me so he can get a better angle I guess. All I could do was lay there helpless so fragile.

* * *

On the otherside of the window two boys saw Isaacs scars and brusies.

They both shared a look knowing what Isaac meant when he said 'He lost'.

Please Review


	2. The 3 Coolest Dudes on the Planet

(ScottPOV)

"Hey Stiles, do you notice something about Isaac?" I asked.

"Yea, he always looks so dead." He answered taking a sip of his Sweet Tea.

"I mean did something bad happen to him when we left?" I asked.

"I don't know but I defiantly smelled fear and pain just coming to me in waves." He said taking a bite out of if burger.

"Yea me too, we should go see if he's alright." I suggested, as I finished up my fries.

"Yea lets go now." He said throwing away our trash.

We walked in silence to his jeep and drove off. I started picking up his scent coming from the northeast.

"Northeast." I said.

"Smells like his in a place with a lot of died people." He said wriggling his nose and I did the same thing.

"The Beacon Hills Cemetery."We both said and High 5d each other. We drove in silence for a little while longer, and there it was again. Fear.

"You think that its gone?" He asked.

"Most likely, if it wasn't then he would have been pulling pranks on the teachers and students." I answered remembering the three of us playing jokes on the kids while me and Stiles howled and Isaac moved things in their room.

"He probably still has it, I mean like that thing was permanent." Stiles said making hand gestures.

"Yea we just need to reopen it." I said, thinking of ways to help him.

We pulled up into the graveyard, and started walking around. His scent was everywhere, I mean everyone. I couldn't smell anything but I could hear somebody yelling. Stiles and I shared a look and to off towards the voice, when a little office shed looking thing came into view.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it." somebody said.

We looked through the window and saw Isaac on the ground laying helplessly as some guy sat on top of him.

"That's what he meant when he said,'He lost' " I said.

Stiles already shifted made a sign for me to come and follow and copy him, I shifted too and stood by him. He held up 3 fingers and counted down. Three. Two. One.

We busted open the door and saw the guy turn around and get up.

"What the hell are you." He said stopping in mid-punch when he saw us.

"Your worst nightmare." Stiles said, of course using the most cheesiest line, but it works.

"I'll deal with this ass wipe, you go get Isaac." He said as he punched the guy in stomach.

I ran over and gently picked up Isaac, he was unconscious, he had a black eye and his nose looked broken, cheeks are bruised and I know there was much more all over his body. He look like a scared child, afraid and helpless. I held him closer to my chest.

"Hang in there Isaac, your strong." I said shifting back.

"How is he?" Stiles asked.

I just showed him, he looked back over at the guy and punched him on more time.

"Get the tape." I said as I started opening the door. I started walking out when Stiles called,

"Got it." He made his way to us.

"You never lost." He said as we made our way to his Jeep."Because now you us."

"The two coolest dudes on the plantet." I said.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. CoolVery Cool

(IsaacPOV)

I woke up inside an unfamiliar room, it was decorated with music posters, desk, and I was on a decent size bed. When I tried to get up I felt a throbbing pain inside of my chest and I knew my face was tore up. I silently cried for a little bit, I don't why everything just hurt. I wished I had my power back, life would be so much easier, but I guess this what life is when your normal. I heard somebody talking, it sounded kinda like Scott. Oh no, they must have saw me,no no no, this can't be happening what will my dad do if he found out I got fired.

"Hey Isaac." Stiles said.

"Hey are you okay?" Scott asked. Oh no panic attack. I can't be having know, I tried breathing in and out, but nothing was coming out it felt like my chest was crashing on mine.

"He's having a panic attack." Stiles said. A second later I felt something hard and plastic going into my mouth and someone telling me to breathe. I didn't breathe the first time, but I felt something go into my mouth it was disgusting. I shook my head trying to get who was ever on me to get this stuff out of my mouth.

"Isaac don't worry it's just an inhaler okay." said a distant voice. I felt in again and the same person telling me to breathe in and the count of 3. One. Two. Three. They pressed it again, but I breathed to early, which only made my chest tighter.

"It's okay 3." a distant voice said again. One. I was thrashing on his bed, but he held me down by sitting on my waist. Two. This is my last breathe. Three, I sucked in as much as I could, but let it out to early.

"He can't breathe that was his last breathe." I was gripping on to anything I could get my hands on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." was all I heard.

"Scott hurry." I felt somebody put they mouth to mine and I felt air go into my lungs, but it wasn't enough, he did it a few times before I felt that plastic thing again.

"One. Two. Three." I breathed in at the right time, but he put a hand over my mouth for 10 seconds before letting go. My chest felt lighter, and I could breathe more properly, it was more of shorter breathes but better than anything. Then felt the bed drop and I heard everything around me crash and break.

"My god what was that I heard" Stiles said.

"I don't know." Scott answered.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, sitting up to find the room looking like a mess the bed was on the opposite side of the room papers a clothes everywhere, something broken and shattered the window open, it looked at a tornado went through here. I looked over Scott and Stiles to find them catching their breathe clinging on to the bed for dear life, their clothes tattered and shredded, hair sticking up, and a faint blush on each of their checks.

"Did I do this?" I asked still looking around.

"Yea." They both said relaxing a little.

I laughed and looked down at my hands they had blue lines that looked like electricity slowly fade.

"I thought I lost it." I whispered. I focused on the paper on the floor and saw it slowly rise, then just dropped.

"Its okay Isaac, just go back to sleep okay." Stiles said.

"Yea, I think after that you must have a killer headache."Scott agreed.

"You know. now that you mention it I do have a really bad headache." I said rubbing the back of my head. I saw Stiles leave out and a couple seconds later come back with some Aspirin and a glass of water.

"Here take this, see ya later Isaac." Stiles said leaving.

"See ya later." Scott said patting my back, I smiled and waved at them.

"Cool." I said looking at my hands again."Very Cool."

_**PLEASE REVIEW (and no he will no get his 6th sense back so easily) -^_^-**_


End file.
